


You Make Plane Rides So Much Better

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Boyfriends, Cute, Established Relationship, Florida, Kissing, London, M/M, Making Out, Phan Fluff, Washroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's plane gets delayed, but once they get on, they make sure they enjoy the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Plane Rides So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Phandom! I really hope you enjoy this fic, sorry for any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes! Please remember to leave comments and kudos down below, thanks!

"Attention: Any passengers on flight A157 to London Heathrow. There has been a delay at the gate and the plane will now be departing at 21:45" Said a posh voiced woman over the speakers at the airport.  
"Are you kidding" Phil responded very annoyed.  
You see, Dan and Phil where on a vacation in Florida (Phil usually went with his family but they were unavailable this year so he had brought Dan instead). Their flight had already been delayed for an hour and a half, then this announcement which added on one more hour.  
"Oh god this really sucks" Dan replied to Phil's statement, trying not to get too riled up about it.  
Phil moved his hand from his side to find Dan's and interlace their fingers together.  
"It'll be ok.. Maybe we can go look at some of the shops while we wait" Dan suggested, he punctuated his sentence with a kiss on Phil's forehead.  
"That sounds ok" Phil said after a few moments of contemplation.

They walked off hand in hand to the boutiques and duty-free shops near the gate and searched around a little.  
"Oh Phil, you know what I need"  
"What" Phil said while touching the various fabric shirts, hung on a rack beside them.  
"A nice pair of socks"  
"Socks? Really Dan" Phil laughed a little at his request "You can get those anywhere at home" he continued.  
"Ya, you know my feet always get cold on flights and all of my clothes are in the checked luggage"  
"Well ok, I'll take a look" Phil said hesitantly. He couldn't really remember if Dan had ever said his feet got cold on plane rides, but at least this "sock hunt" was something to pass the time.

They made their way to the small section of the store that had socks and underwear. Phil nosed through the various styles of American underwear, some of which he thought were a little too revealing to be sold at a men's clothing store.  
"Phil! We are looking for socks not underwear."  
Dan said looking oddly at the dark blue lace pair of panties Phil was holding.  
"Right, right, just got a little distracted....What about these?" Phil asked picking up a pair of bright green socks.  
"Oh my god Phil" Dan laughed "They're not dark enough you spork!" He continued.  
"Ok fine then, these" Phil held up a pair of more appropriately coloured thick black socks.  
"Ya those look good" Dan confirmed.  
"I'll buy these, you wander around the store for a little. I'll find you when I'm finished"  
"Ok babe" Dan gave Phil a quick peck on the lips which earned a few odd looks from other shoppers.  
Phil returned to Dan's side a little later with a blue plastic bag in hand.  
"Oh good, you wanna head back to the waiting area?" Dan asked as he felt Phil's shoulder brush against his.  
"Sure" Phil took his boyfriend's hand in his own and started walking.

Phil pushed the shopping bag under their seats and sat down next to Dan on the bench type seating area at the gate.  
"Ahh Phil I'm so tired.. Can our plane just fix itself already so we can get home." Dan complained  
"I know right" Phil huffed.  
Dan lied down length-wise on the bench and let his head rest on Phil's lap.  
Phil started combing his fingers through Dan's soft hair instinctively. It was a little curly at the ends. He must not have straightened it today, all they were doing was travelling after all.  
"You're look so good today, babe, you should leave your hair natural more often." Phil said admiring the younger man.  
Dan just smiled at Phil's statement. Phil really was the nicest person he had ever met.

After a long hour of snoozing and talking, finally a message came on the loud speakers saying:  
"Would all passengers on flight A157 to London Heathrow please return to gate 6 for immediate boarding"  
"Oh finally" Dan said getting up.  
Phil stuffed the shopping bag in his metallic galaxy backpack and rushed off to the line of people getting ready to board the plane.  
"Here you go" Dan said getting both of their boarding passes out of his pocket and handed Phil's to him.  
"Thanks, babe" Phil replied.  
They stood in the line for a while holding hands. Patiently waiting for them to be let onto the plane.  
After about another 15 minutes of standing around, they were waking down the walkway to the airplane and later directed to their seats.  
They had a pair of seats on the left side of the aircraft, one of them being a window seat which Phil immediately called dibs on.  
Then after everyone was settled in, the loud hum of the engines started and the plane was slowly making it's way to the runway.  
"Now comes the fun part" Phil exclaimed excitedly as the plane rapidly sped up and lifted off into the sky.

Other than Dan changing his socks, it had already been two pretty uneventful hours of flying. That was until Phil was forced to stop his game of Crossy Road when he felt a gentle touch on his thigh.  
It turns out Dan was pretty bored as well and was looking at mixing things up a bit. He moved his hand painfully slowly up Phil's leg. Dancing and tracing his fingers along the inner hem of Phil's dark jeans.  
The two brunets made eye contact for a second. Dan's deep brown eyes were filled with a great deal of lust, but also innocence.  
Phil attempted to swat Dan's hand away but failed. After a few more frantic pushes, he gave up and turned his head to meet Dan's lips.  
The younger man pulled off of Phil's mouth and whispered  
"Not here, follow me" it was barely audible to Phil, but he must of got the message because before Dan knew it, Phil had grabbed Dan's hand off of his thigh and pushed Dan into the aisle.  
Dan eagerly lead the two of them into the washroom. There was no line. It was nearly 1am and almost everyone was sleeping, giving Dan and Phil the opportunity to escape to the small lavatory together without any judgement from fellow passengers.

The older man unlocked the stall and pushed Dan up against the wall pinning him there. Phil leaned in for a kiss, which soon turned heated.  
They were running their fingers through each others hair, pulling each other in by the waist and frantically wrapping their arms around their partner's torso and shoulders. Their lips slotted together like two pieces of a puzzle.  
Phil licked over Dan's bottom lip begging for entrance, Dan immediately granted Phil access to explore the younger man's mouth with his tongue. Dan had started to run his fingers through Phil's jet black hair and then slowly sunk his teeth into Phil's bottom lip, making him squirm and moan.

Dan started franticly trying to unbutton Phil's blue shirt as fast as he could, never breaking the seal between their lips. Phil did the same to Dan and slipped his black tee off over his head so both of them ended up shirtless against the cold, hard surface.  
Dan planted feather like kisses around Phil's neck, leaving some marks. Phil moaned and gripped Dan at the waist.  
"Oh Phil I can't wait until we get home" Dan was able to get out through his rough kisses.  
"Oh my gosh Dan not so loud" Phil responded.  
"Sorry, sorry I just couldn't help myself" Dan said kind of apologetically  
"Yes of course you couldn't you little slut" Phil said laughing.  
"Hey! Phil! That's not something you want to call your boyfriend" Dan replied laughing as well.  
"Haha sorry"  
"Phil you make plane rides so much better"

After a few more minutes of making out, Dan suggested that they might want to return to their seats before any flight attendants would question what they had been doing in the washroom for the last 8 minutes.  
"We'll continue this later" Dan said pulling off Phil's hot neck.  
They picked their clothes up off the floor and returned to their seats giggling. 

The rest if the flight was spent mainly sending dirty messages through texts (using the insanely expensive in-flight wifi) or sleeping. Well Dan slept a little, but Phil, being Phil, barely even got a good nap. Instead Phil played more iPhone games for hours while he admired his sleeping boyfriend. He would occasionally push Dan's hair out of his eyes or give him a soft kiss on the forehead. 

"Dan wake up, it's breakfast" Phil said quietly, trying not to wake up his the other brunet too violently.  
Dan slowly stirred as a plate of food was put of his tray table.  
Just like most airplane food, it was horrible and most off it ended up being thrown out.  
"I'd rather finger myself with a chainsaw then have to eat that" Dan said after his food had been taken away.  
"Oh gosh Dan" Phil said bursting out into laughter "Don't say that" He continued.  
Dan just smiled  
"You know I love you, right bear?" Phil asked  
"Of course I do Phil, what kind of question is that?"  
"I don't know, just making sure" Phil lightly kissed Dan on the nose.  
"Well I love you too" Dan leaned in to peck Phil on the lips again.

When the aircraft finally landed Dan and Phil slowly made it off the plane and through customs to baggage claim.  
They waited amongst the sea of people around the luggage belt searching for either a burgundy or black case.  
"Hey Phil I think that one is your's" Dan said pointing at a hot pink Barbie case.  
"Oh come on Daniel!" Phil said trying to hold back his laughter.  
Dan cringed at the use of his full name. He just reached out to hold the older man hand in his own and wait for their cases to arrive.

After about 10 minutes Phil squinted, attempting to identify the luggage on the belt.  
"Hey Dan, I think those are ours" he pointed at the two suitcases on the other side of the circulating conveyer.  
Dan ran off to collect the bags. Phil's initial thoughts were validated due to the bright green tie from Dan's case handle that he used while travelling.  
Dan came running towards his boyfriend with both cases and pushed Phil's towards him, making it slide across the white tile flooring.  
"Ahhh stop you're going to knock me over!" Phil screamed before taking a hold of the speeding luggage.  
"Calm down, calm down Phil" Dan said reassuringly giving Phil a quick, soft kiss on the lips.

The two men eventually got a taxi. They could barely keep their hands off each other after remembering their washroom "fun time" from earlier. They weren't making out, not yet. Just giggling and whispering.  
Once the taxi pulled up to their apartment, Phil payed and made sure to tip extra for the driver putting up with their backseat shenanigans.

As soon as they got inside Dan pinned Phil up against the wall and started kissing him, slowly moving his hands down to the waistband of Phil's boxers.. or what he thought should have been boxers.  
Dan fondled the peculiar fabric for a while, too involved in the kiss to separate. After a while he was completely baffled. 'What the hell was Phil wearing under his jeans?' Dan thought. He eventually broke the kiss, causing Phil to whimper slightly at the loss of contact.  
Dan looked down to find himself touching a piece of dark blue lace panties resting on Phil's hips.  
"Goddammit Phil! You actually bought these?" Dan said laughing. Of course they were the lace underwear Phil had encountered at the shop in the airport earlier.  
"I knew you'd like them" Phil replied smiling and reconnecting their lips into a slow but heated kiss.  
"I love you Phil"  
"Oh don't worry Dan, I know"  
Dan excitedly grabbed Phil's hand and started darting up the stairs to their bedroom, ready for some action.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE don't forget to leave kudos and comments about what you might have liked about this fic. It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
